Eternally Together
by Al Cooper
Summary: A heist, an ancient Australian artifact, and ill leave the rest for the story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Lots of open fictions. This one I got the idea for just laying around one day and decided to type it up. Hope you enjoy! :)_

"Come on Carmelita, you're gonna be alright." Sly said as he began to cry holding Carmelita on his knees.

"Sly. No I'm not." She said looking up at the raccoon who was full on crying at this point.

"No, no don't say that. I'll-I'll get you to a hospital." Sly cried through tears.

"Sly. I need to tell you something."

It doesn't seem right not stating a story from the begging does it? So why should this be any different? Lets start off the right way.

It was like any other day. The sun was out, the temperature was mild, not a cloud in the sky, and many valuable items were ripe for the taking.

"So Bentley what are we going to do today?" Sly asked sitting on his head on the couch.

"Well I have found two things that would be of interest to you. Although I think I know which you will want to choose." Bentley answered.

"Well lets here them."

"Well first there is a golden tablet discovered in Egypt that has the oldest hieroglyphics known and has a value of about 42.5 thousands coins." Bentley read off his computer screen.

"Ooh. Sounds like fun and a nice pay off also." Sly said maneuvering himself to sitting upright.

"And the second option is the love diamond found in Australia."

"I liked Australia." Sly said his mind starting to wander.

"Focus Sly. Now as I was saying it is called that because when to people look into it they are said to fall in love or if they already are their true feelings for each other are expressed."

"Ooh. Romantic." Sly said balancing his cane on his hand.

"Indeed. It arrived here yesterday and is to be delivered to a museum tomorrow and guarded by every ones favorite, especially yours, INTERPOL inspector Carmelita Fox." Bentley said finishing his options.

"I pick love diamond." Sly said without giving any thought. "It should be a good time. Haven't seen Carmelita since Italy."

"I'll come up with a plan and we'll go over it tomorrow."

"It's a date." Sly said in his usual joking manner.

_A/N: Short chapter. Oh well its just the setup introductory chapter. There will more to come and longer chapters as well. So until chapter two review and comment._

**Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Bentley, and Murray belong to Sucker Punch studios.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: hopefully this chapter will be longer(99% sure it will be) but you never know. In this chapter Bentley briefs everyone on the plan and everyone gets into position._

"OK, every-Murray. Where's Sly?" Bentley pausing before one of his slide shows.

"Umm"Murray said then hearing a loud snoring sound coming from Slys room. "I think he's still asleep."

"Wake up Sly. You need to hear the heist plan before tonight." Bentley said opening the door.

"Oh was that _this _morning?" Sly said stretching and jumping out of bed.

"Yes Sly it was _this _morning." Bentley said walking back to his laptop and starting the slide show. "First I will need hack into the museums security terminal on the second floor. Murray will need to pry open the elevator doors as it is my only means of reaching the terminal. Sly will then need to, after I have turned off the laser security and search lights, get passed Carmelita-"

"That's the fun part." Sly whispered to Murray.

"-and then pick the lock to the outer case and crack to combination lock on the inner case. The escape how ever will be much more difficult. A couple of seconds after Sly is done with the locks Carmelita will be making her rounds and will be back by the diamond. Murray and I will be waiting in the van in the ally a few streets over. I suggest we all start preparing now, all of our gear got messed up during our last heist.

"The vans electrical stuff got all messed up from that shock pistol blast." Murray said getting up.

"Yeah and my canes been off balance since I fell when the rope came undone from that building. Sly said examining his cane.

"And I need to look over the new security system." Bentley said on his computer.

"Alright Bentley I'm in position." Sly said o the roof.

"I'm on the door Bentley." Murray said prying the door to elevator open.

"Alright Sly I'm on my way up, meet me at the security gate." Bentley said hooking his computer up to the terminal. "Good bye searchlights. Now the lasers. And last the gate. OK Sly there you go. The diamond is just down the hall, and watch out for Carmelita."

"Come on Bentley you don't need to worry about me. You better get out to the van though." Sly said running down the hallway.

He got to the room with the diamond and picked the lock no problem and then the combination lock just as easy. He reached into the case and grabbed the diamond and was about to put it in his pouch.

"Freeze, Cooper!" a very familiar voice Sly personally never got tired of hearing said.

"Hello Carmelita." The raccoon said very calmly slowly turning around and leaning on his cane. "How did I know you were going to be here?"

"Well I knew you were going to be here because there was something of significant value you would try and steal." Carmelita said not lowering her shock pistol.

"Try? I believe I already have." He said still leaning. He started to remember what Bentley had said in his slide show. If someone looks into it they say there true feelings for the other person. "If I get Carmelita close enough to look into this I could know what she really thinks of me."Sly thought. "Well Carmelita as much as would love to stay here and talk with you I have diamond to get out of here with." Sly said turning and running off.

"Why don't they ever freeze?" Carmelita said jumping down off of the balcony running after Sly.

"If I let her get close and turn around quick and hold it up so she can see it it might work." Sly thought to himself.

When Carmelita got almost right behind him he turned around with the diamond in his hands and his eyes closed hoping she looked before she shot. When he didn't feel the electric tingle of the shock he opened his eyes and Carmelita was transfixed on the item and soon Sly was too and the diamond started to glow a pink color. And almost against his will he said.

"Carmelita, I've loved you since the first day I saw you." He said still staring into the diamond.

"Sly-" carmelita started to say when Bentleys voice came on,

"Sly! Hurray uo the cops are on their way!" The turtle yelled. Snapping Sly out of his trance and running out of the window before Carmelita realized what had happened she went to the window and saw their van driving off.

"Sly what happened back there?" Bentley said turning back to look at him.

"This thing works." Sly said holding it.

"Sly don't be stupid." Bentley said. "Its only a legend."

"That's what took me so long. I stopped and Carmelita and I looked at it and it started glowing pink and I told how I really felt about her." Sly said arguing.

"And what did she say?" Bentley asked.

"Umm...well...uh-"

"Sly you wanted it to work so your mind made you think it."

"But what about the glowing pink?" Sly asked Confused.

"It was just the light refracting off the diamond." Bentley said explaining.

"But...but...I know what I saw happen Bentley."

"Are you sure you didn't get hit on the head Sly?" Bentley said jokingly.

"I'm serious. This thing works." Sly said putting it into his pouch.

_AN: I just realized this makes a good Valentines day fiction! So that's what this is guna be. It is my valentines day gift to all of you who read this. And maybe i'll do a valentines day one for Sly School too. So until the next chapter happy reading. _


	3. The Short Chapter

_A/N: Its been a long time for this but here it finally is._

Carmelita walked up to Sly and said.

"Sly I have to tell you something." She said with her Spanish accent.

"Yes Carmelita." He responded.

"When I got cut off at the museum I wanted to say I-" Slys eyes shot open due to the sharp loud beep of his alarm.

"Damn it!" Sly yelled sitting up.

_A/N: I hope you liked the shortest chapter ever made! Next chapters chapter will be longer._


End file.
